pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Cynthia | text=white | image=Diamond Pearl Cynthia.png | size=170px | caption=Art from | colors=yes| age=36| eyes=Gray| hair=Blonde| gender=Female | hometown=Celestic Town | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Grandmother, grandfather and a younger sister | trainer=yes | trainerclass= Pokémon Trainer | numpkmncaught=Varies with canon | game=yes | generation= and | games= , , , , | leader=no | elite=no | champ=yes | league=Pokémon League (Sinnoh)| specialist=no | team=no | brain=no | }} Cynthia is the of the Sinnoh region's Elite Four in . Cynthia makes her first appearance in , where she meets up with the at various points during their journey. She will first meet the player in Eterna City, where she will give them when first met. In Platinum only, she will give the player a after the player has defeated Jupiter in the Team Galactic Eterna Building. She is also found on after the player has defeated Crasher Wake and received the . On , gives the player the to get past the group to get to Celestic Town. After the player has cured the Psyduck, Cynthia appears again and gives the player the to deliver to her grandmother. Later, she appears at the as the . In Platinum only, Cynthia also appears at the Spear Pillar once Cyrus has been dragged into the Distortion World by , and will guide the player through the said world in order to confront Giratina. During the post-game, she will appear at the Celestic Town ruins and tell the player about them. In , Cynthia makes an appearance in the Sinjoh Ruins, doing further investigation on the origins of and the creation trio. If the player has an with a fateful encounter marker, when they visit the Ruins of Alph, it will reveal the Sinjoh Ruins. Inside, Cynthia is found, and will tell the player that Arceus will let him/her obtain a level 1 , , or . If the player returns with an Arceus caught at the Hall of Origin, which has not yet had released, they will be informed she has returned to Sinnoh and the event will run without her. In Generation V, Cynthia appears in a house in Undella Town, where she can be battled. She leaves after being defeated for the first time and afterwards reappears during spring and summer. During spring, she can be rebattled once a day. After defeating her, Shauntal and Caitlin can be seen visiting this house in the spring, and, in only, Lenora, Elesa, Iris, and Skyla visit in the summer. In Black and White, she speaks about a young Trainer who defeated her, and mentions that Trainer defeated , referring to the events of Platinum. In , Cynthia can also be battled in the Champions Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament. Cynthia is very interested in mythology and history, and spends her time researching and exploring various sites associated with Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Her family lives in Celestic Town, although her own hometown was not mentioned. She is implied to have helped Professor Rowan with his Pokédex and embarked on an adventure as a child, similar to the player. Category:Champions Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Sun and Moon characters